GIRL IN THE CAGE
by ariesbaradani
Summary: Aku ingin seperti gadis remaja seusiaku merasakan keindahan masa remaja, tapi itu hanya mimpi. Semuanya sirna gara – gara Ayah tiriku yang telah merenggut keperawananku . Aku UCHIHA HINATA . OOC . CRACK PAIR. TYPO. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**GIRL IN THE CAGE**

NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

MAIN CHARACTER : HYUUGA HINATA, UCHIHA SASUKE, HARUNO SAKURA, UZUMAKI NARUTO DLL

WARNING : IDE CERITA PASARAN , TYPO BERTEBARAN , CRACK PAIRING, CERITA DARK , OOC, DIKSI ANCUR SEANCUR – ANCURNYA, ALUR KESANA KEMARI, RATED M KHUSUS 18+ URUSAN DOSA DITANGGUNG MASING – MASING

Yang gak suka pairingnya dan ide ceritanya mending JANGAN BACA !

SUMMARY

"Aku ingin seperti gadis remaja seusiaku merasakan keindahan masa remaja, tapi itu hanya mimpi. Semuanya sirna gara – gara Ayah tiriku yang telah merenggut keperawananku . Aku UCHIHA HINATA".

 **MONOLOG**

 **HYUGA HINATA**

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata ah bukan sekarang namaku telah berubah menjadi Uchiha Hinata. Tentu saja bukan karena aku menikah dengan seorang dengan marga Uchiha, karena usiaku baru saja menginjak 16 tahun . tapi karena ibuku Hyuuga Sakura menikah lagi dengan lelaki dengan marga Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. fisikku menurun dari keluarga Ayah kandungku. Mata khas Hyuuga dengan warna lavender dan Rambut berwarna Indigo yang sangat berbeda dengan ciri fisik Ibuku, yang memiliki mata berwarna emerald dan bersurai merah muda. Ayah kandungku telah meninggal ketika usiaku 5 tahun, sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ayah sampai usiaku 12 Tahun. Kemudian ibuku menikah lagi dengan mantan pacarnya saat SMA . Aku tidak keberatan ibuku menikah lagi karena aku sangat mencintai ibuku. Ibuku juga sangat memanjakanku meskipun kadang ibuku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Suami baru ibuku sepertinya juga baik, dia kelihatan sangat mencintai ibuku terbukti dia mau menerimaku sebagai anaknya. Ayah tiriku juga sangat perhatian padaku meskipun ayah tiriku lebih menampakkan sifat dinginnya, saat aku akan menginjak SMA, ayah tiriku memaksa ibuku untuk memasukkanku ke Konoha High School di mana Ayah Tiriku bekerja. Katanya supaya dia bisa sekalian mengawasiku mengingat pergaulan anak remaja jaman sekarang yang sangat perlu diwaspadai. Beliau bekerja sebagai Guru Matematika di KHS. Aku pun menuruti kemauan kedua orang tuaku, toh tidak masalah aku masuk KHS mengingat KHS merupakan SMA terpopuler di Konoha. Di Sekolah aku selalu sendirian itu dikarenakan sifatku yang pemalu sangat mempersulit untuk bergaul dengan teman sekelasku yang lain. Dan terlebih lagi ayahku jadi sangat _over protective_ ketika kami berada de sekolah. Aku bahkan tidak boleh dekat dengan siswa laki – laki. Aku sangat sedih, di lain sisi aku ingin punya banyak teman di sisi lain aku harus mematuhi perkataan ayah tiriku. Sampai suatu ketika ada Senpai laki – laki dari kelas 2 menyatakan cinta padaku dan malangnya Ayah tiriku mengetahuinya. Hingga terjadilah peristiwa naas itu. Ayah tiriku yang aku hormati dan aku sayangi anggap telah tega merenggut kegadisanku. Jiwa dan pikiranku benar – benar telah hancur, tubuhku telah kotor, rasanya tubuh ini bukan lagi milikku tapi milik ayah tiriku. Semenjak itu aku merasa diriku ini wanita jalang karena aku telah menjadi pelacur Ayah tiriku. Ayah kenapa kau lakukan itu ? Kenapa kau membawaku kedalam kegelapan yang tidak ada ujungnya!

 **CHAPTER 1**

"jang...ankh, sudd...akhh...hikss"

"jangan?ck jangan harap!"

"Ayahhh. Hentikkanh akh". Hinata merancau

"Panggil aku Sasuke, SAYANG ! perintah sasuke sambil terus memaju mundurkan kejantanannya di dalam kewanitaan gadis di bawahnya.

"Tii...dakh ah ayyahh hiks"

"PLAK" pipi hinata ditampar

Perih. Sakit . Kecewa . Hinata merasa tubuhnya sangat sakit, memberontakpun sudah tidak sanggup. Jiwanya telah rusak. Lagi dan lagi orang yang dia sayangi dan hormati telah menyentuh dirinya. Semuanya terasa kosong. Hinata takut. Bagaimana kalau ibunya tahu dan kecewa terhadapnya. Apa yang harus hinata katakan. Semua pikiran itubterus berkecamuk sedangkan orang diatasnya terus menciumi bibirnya, melumat dadanya, menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya

" Ibu maafkan aku' batin hinata menangis

"nikmat, sayang kau nikmat sekali"

" ehm rasanya aku akan keluar ish"

"Akhhhhhhh..." teriak mereka bersamaan.

Mata hinata terpejam

"Kami-sama maafkan aku"

 **TBC**

Hai minna. Aku author baru . maaf kalau FF ku jelek banget tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. karena ini FF pertamaku, **menurut kalian dengan story line seperti itu aku harus lanjutin ceritanya or berhenti aja?**

Kalau banyak yang review mungkin aku akan lanjutin. Itung – itung buat motivasi, aku sangat menunggu review kalian minna!


	2. Chapter 2

**GIRL IN THE CAGE**

 **NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **MAIN CHARACTER : HYUUGA HINATA, UCHIHA SASUKE, HARUNO SAKURA, UZUMAKI NARUTO DLL**

 **WARNING : IDE CERITA PASARAN , TYPO BERTEBARAN , CRACK PAIRING, CERITA DARK , OOC, DIKSI ANCUR SEANCUR – ANCURNYA, ALUR KESANA KEMARI, RATED M KHUSUS 18+ URUSAN DOSA DITANGGUNG MASING – MASING**

 **PAIRING : SASUHINA** X SASUSAKU X NARUHINA

Yang gak suka pairing dan ide ceritanya mending **JANGAN BACA** !

Author update kilat dan sudah author panjangin chapter ini sampek 2x. buat rasa terimakasih author buat para reader yang sudah mau memfollow,memfavoritkan, membaca dan mereview.

OK. SELAMAT MEMBACA !

 **KET** :

Hyuuga Hinata : 15 tahun menuju 16 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke : 32 tahun

Haruno Sakura : 35 tahun

Uzumaki Naruto : 16 tahun

,

,

,

 **CHAPTER 2**

.

.

Disebuah ruangan tampak seorang pria sedang merapikan pakaian formalnya. Kemeja putih yang terlihat sangat pas ditubuhnya dan celana bahan berwarna hitam.

Jari-jari tangan sebelah kanannya bergerak merapikan surai Ravennya yang mencuat melawan gravitasi bumi, wajahnya memang rupawan dan terlihat sangat sempurna walaupun usianya sudah 32 tahun tapi masih terlihat seperti pria usia 25 tahunan.

Usia 32 tahun memang terbilang dewasa. Tentu saja, bahkan dia sudah menikah 4 tahun yang lalu dengan wanita bermarga Haruno, yang sebelumnya bermarga Hyuuga sesuai marga suaminya yang terdahulu.

Tapi meskipun sudah menikah Uchiha Sasuke tetap populer. Dikalangan murid-muridnya terutama kaum hawa,Sasuke terkenal sebagai Guru paling _Handsome_ se KHS. Bahkan dia punya fansclub tersendiri di KHS

" Sudah jam 7 , ayo lebih cepat " ucap Sasuke sambil melirik arah jam di tangannya.

Hinata hanya diam sambil menunduk dengan tangannya yang sibuk memakai baju seragamnya yang baru saja dipakai setelah baru saja Ayah tirinya memaksanya untuk melakukan hubungan layaknya suami istri yaitu bercinta.

Ah. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya hinata harus mengikuti keinginan pria di hadapannya ini. Sambil sedikit terisak dan tangan yang masih bergetar hinata mengancingkan seragamnya satu persatu..

" ck. Lama ".Hinata tersentak, tangan sasuke meraih kancing baju hinata dan mengancingkannya satu persatu. Selesei.

Sasuke kemudian menyeret Hinata keluar dari sebuah ruangan kelas yang ternyata adalah laboratorium Bahasa, dimana tempat ini menjadi saksi bisu betapa ganasnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke terhadap Putri tirinya dan juga muridnya ini.

Memang Lab Bahasa memiliki ruangan yang tertutup seperti gedung bioskop dan juga kedap suara.

Jadi kemungkinan ada yang memergokinya kecil.

Apalagi hari ini pulangnya agak awal karena ada rapat. Sedangkan Hinata tidak pulang dan tetap berada di sekolah karena sebelumnnya dia ada tugas piket.

Langit telah gelap dan mereka baru saja keluar dari gedung KHS. Di dalam mobil Hinata tidak bersuara sedikitpun , bahkan melirik pria yang berada di sampingnya saja tidak berani.

Kepalanya hanya menunduk.

Rambut panjang dan pony ratanya sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

Bagaimana kalau Ibunya sampai tahu,Hinata ketakutan dalam pikirannya.

Dosa ini terulang kembali. Tidak disadari air matanya telah menetes kembali, pria disebelahnya melirik sekilas dan mendengus kesal.

" Percuma saja kau menangisi nasibmu, kita sudah terlalu jauh " . ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarnya sambil tangannya sibuk memutar setir mobil Lambhorgini yang ditumpanginya.

" b-be-lum, b-belum terlambat. Ayah to-tolong hent-..."

"TIDAK AKAN, jangan harap". Balas Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah kepada gadis yang duduk disebelahnya.

" Tapp-..."

 **Ddrrt...ddrrtt...ddrrttt.**

Ucapan Hinata terpotong dengan suara dering ponsel milik Sasuke, cepat – cepat sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya dan ...

 **TUT**

" _hallo , anata "_

" Hn "

" _Apa Kau sudah pulang_ _sayang_ ?".

" belum, ini masih di jalan "

" _Apa Hinata juga pulang bersamamu ?"_

" Hn, dia tadi menungguku". Balas Sasuke dan melirik hinata yang masih merunduk "

" _Apa suamiku ini sedang merindukanku hmm?_ "

" Tentu, tidak hanya rindu — tapi aku juga mencintaimu "

" _Aku juga sangat-sangat mencintaimu Anata, oh ya aku ingin bicara dengan putriku ! "_

"Ibumu ingin bicara" ucap Sasuke dan menyodorkan ponselnya ke Hinata

Hinata cepat – cepat mengusap airmatanya. Dan menerima ponsel dari tangan Sasuke

" Moshi – moshi Ibu "

" _Hime, bagaimana kabarmu, Ibu sangat merindukanmu "_

" Hinata baik, bagaimana dengan Ibu? Kapan Ibu akan pulang ? Aku merindukanmu ".

" _Yokatta, Ibu juga baik, mungkin lusa ibu akan pulang"._ Hinata tersenyum mendengar penuturan ibunya.

"Ibu cepatlah pulang...ucap hinata sedikit berbisik

"Ak-ku tak—AHH" . Hinata tersentak, tangan kanannya di genggam pria di sebelahnya dan diciumi jari – jari lentiknya.

Tubuh hinata menegang. Bagaimana mungkin pria ini melakukan hal ini disaat dia sedang berbicara dengan Ibunya di telepon. Batin Hinata.

" _Hinata, ada apa. Kenapa kau berteriak_ ". Terdengar suara panik di seberang telepon.

"A-ah Ii-ee. Hinat-ah ta-tadi hanya kaget ada orang tiba-tiba nye-nyebrang Bu . Bohong Hinata dengan bibir yang di gigitinya untuk menahan suara agar tidak mendesah takut kalau sampai ibunya mendengar.

Hinata melirik takut – takut pria disebelahnya yang masih saja menciumi jari – jarinya dengan ekspresi santainya.

" Ibu, Cepatlah pul-...". belum selesai Sasuke merebut ponselnya.

" Sakura, sudah dulu telponnya. Kami harus segera pulang. Aku sangat capek hari ini".

" _Baiklah Anata, aku akan tutup telponnya, hati-hati di jalan, jangan ngebut dan tolong jaga Hinata baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu "_

" tsuki desu ".

 **TUT**

" AKH " Sasuke mendorong bahu Hinata, sampai tubuhnya terhimpit pintu mobil

" Jadi kau takut padaku?" Hinata diam

" Kau telah BERUBAH " ujar sasuke dengan nada tajamnya, Hinata tidak tahu apa sebenarnya maksud perkataan orang ini.

" Jadilah gadis yang penurut, hmm " sambil tangan kanan sasuke menepuk-nepuk pipi gembil Hinata.

Sebenarnya apa mau pria ini, padahal baru beberapa menit ah tidak, mungkin detik yang lalu dirinya mendengar pria ini bilang cinta pada ibunya tapi sekarang malah berbuat hal seperti ini. Batin Hinata

Seringai Sasuke muncul membuat hinata makin bergidik ketakutan di bawah kungkungannya. Tanpa babibu Sasuke langsung melumat bibir ranum Hinata, Lidahnya terus menjilati, membelit dan mengecap milik Hinata.

Tangan Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke agar terlepas dari dekapannya, tapi Sasuke malah semakin menghimpitnya, bahkan rasanya dada mereka semakin bersentuhan.

Sesak Hinata merasa nafasnya sesak.

"Hmpphh"-tangan hinata melemas, pasrah dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Tanpa menghentikan cumbuannya. Kedua tangan sasuke meraih kedua tangan hinata dan menyatukan jari-jari mereka.

Terlihat air mata mnggenang di pelupuk mata gadis bersurai indigo. Bulir airmatanya menetes dan mata hinata terpejam kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

Pukul 07.00 Ruang kelas XA terlihat sudah ramai, para siswa sudah banyak yang duduk di bangkunya masing-masing, tak terkecuali gadis bersurai indigo sepunggung yang duduk di pojokkan bangku deretan paling belakang. Matanya tampak sibuk memandangi keluar jendela. Sepertinya pemandangan di luar lebih menarik daripada pemandangan di dalam sekelasnya.

 **BRAKKKK**... Suara pintu terdobrak kasar dan muncullah siswa laki-laki dengan surai blondenya dan bermata saffire terlihat tergesa – gesa memasuki kelas.

"KYAAAAA..."

"NARUTO-kun". Terdengar suara teriakan murid perempuan yang memekakkan gendang telinga.

"Tampan, meskipun penuh keringat, naruto-kun tetap tampan" suara para gadis yang mengagumi pria tersebut yang ternyata namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto hanya membalas dengan cengiran lebar, dan kakinya terus melenggang ke arah tempat duduknya berada.

Saat sampai di depan bangkunya, matanya melirik kearah gadis yang duduk disebelahnya yang terlihat tampak tidak memperdulikan kehadirannya seperti yang dilakukan para gadis di kelasnya.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan". Bibirnya tersungging ke atas sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya ke kursi duduknya.

Mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya Hinata menoleh dan sedikit tersentak dengan penampilan Naruto yang sedikit acak – acakan.

Padahal ini masih pagi. Batin Hinata bersuara

"O-oha-yo". Balas Hinata dengan suara yang terdengar lirih dan lembut tapi masih terdengar oleh pria disebelahnya.

Setelah membalas sapaan Naruto, Hinata kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Sedangkan pria disebelahnya tanpa disadari Hinata. Naruto terus memandanginya dengan tatapan sendu.

Bel telah berbunyi, Anko sensei telah memasuki kelas. Pelajaran pertama pun dimulai, semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing – masing. Tapi mayoritas dari mereka sedang memperhatikan pengajaran Anko sensei, tapi ada juga yang diam – diam tidur, main handphone, bahkan ngobrol.

Hinata antusias memperhatikan penjelasan senseinya yang ada di depan kelas sambil sesekali tangannya memcatat penjelasan dari anko sensei di buku tulisnya.

Sedangkan teman di sebelahnya terlihat sangat malas, kepalanya dia senderkan di meja dan matanya sibuk menatap gadis disebelahnya.

"Hinata"

"Nani?" balas hinata tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana, apa kau sudah mengisi angket? Apa kau akan ikut?"

Seketika hinata terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ah Hinata lupa kalau dua hari yang lalu Ketua kelas membagikan angket acara perkemahan di Lembah Akina yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin mengikuti tapi angketnya harus minta persetujuan Wali. Mengingat Ayahnya juga mengajar di sekolah ini pasti dia sudah tahu tentang Acara yang akan diadakan sekolahnya tersebut.

"Huft" Hinata mendengus lirih mengingat Kemungkinan pria itu pasti melarang hinata untuk ikut. Padahal ini kesempatan Hinata untuk bisa sedikit bernafas bebas

" Besok angketnya harus dikumpulkan, aku harap kamu akan ikut"

" A-ano a-aku mungkin tidak akan ikut, Na-na-ruto-san" Hinata berpikir mungkin ibunya akan mengijinkannya, apalagi hari ini Ibunya mengatakan dia akan pulang.

"Soalnya kalau tidak ada Hinata-chan pasti tidak akan seru"

"EH—Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto. Tapi malah naruto tersentak

"Hi-hinata kenapa dengan pipimu" Naruto memegang pipi Hinata. Hinata kaget dan...

 **PLAKKKKKK.**... Hinata menepis tangan naruto kasar

" G-gomen Hinata, tadi aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar"

"Ah, A-ku yang seharusnya mi-minta maaf pada Naruto-san — karena aku su-sudah kasar pa-padamu"

" Sebenarnya pi-piku le-lebam karena ta-tadi malam saat tidur aku terjatuh dari ra-ranjang" ujar Hinata merunduk takut kalau naruto menyadari kebohongannya.

Naruto tersenyum dalam hati dia lega, dia pikir hinata marah dengan perlakuannya tadi dia pikir hinata mengira dirinya bersikap kurang ajar.

Hinata benar-benar merutuki dirinya bagaimana mungkin lebamnnya masih terlihat padahal sebelum berangkat dia sudah memakai bedak yang sedikit lebih tebal dari biasanya untuk menutupi lebamnya.

Mungkin karena tadi hinata terburu-buru berangkatnya jadi karyanya tidak berhasil dengan baik ini gara-gara hinata ingin menghindari pria itu.

Ini semua gara-gara pria itu pikir Hinata, mengingat pria itu Hinata jadi murung.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi semua siswa berhambur keluar kelas, hanya ada segelintir anak yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

Bahkan teman disebelah Hinata, Naruto juga sudah keluar saat bel bunyi pertama. Anak itu sepertinya memang sedang kelaparan.

Hinata merapikan rambutnya sedikit kedepan untuk menutupi lebam dipipinya, agar tidak ada lagi yang curiga dan menanyai tentang pipinya.

"Hinata, ayo ikut kami ke kantin". Ajak gadis bercepol dua yang diketahui bernama Ten-ten.

"Go-gomen, ten-ten-san Aku tadi sudah bawa bekal " balas Hinata sambil memperlihatkan bento yang dia bawa.

"Ah, yasudah kalau begitu. Aku dan Matsuri akan pergi ke kantin, Jaa- Hinata"

"Ha'i". Seru Hinata sambil tersenyum melihat kepergian teman sekelasnya yang selalu bersikap baik padanya.

Kemudian Hinata segera mengambil sumpit dan memakan bekalnya. Tidak terasa 5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi, tapi rasanya Hinata ingin ke toilet dulu untuk memperbaiki penampilannya.

Cepat – cepat mengambil bedaknya dari dalam tas dan menaruhnya di saku roknya dia berlari ke toilet dengan tergesa-gesa.

Sebelum jam pelajaran akan dimulai kembali. Hinata segera masuk ke dalam toilet yang paling ujung. Setelah selesai merapikan penampilannya Hinata segera membuka pintu. Tapi...

" _Sasuke sensei emang ganteng,kalian tahu!tadi dia seperti melirikku_ " ucap seorang gadis di seberang toilet Hinata

" _Sasuke sensei emang keren, tapi aku gak percaya kalau tadi dia melirikkmu Karin"._

" _Sialan kau Konan, pokoknya Aku tidak perduli,pokoknya aku merasa Sasuke melirikku"_

" _SASUKE?"_

" _Berani sekali kau memangginya tanpa embel-embel sensei, gimana kalau sensei ganteng itu dengar"._

" _Ck,tidak kan toilet wanita Shion."_

" _Tapi dia sudah menikah bodoh"._

" _Aku tidak perduli, aku mau kalau jadi selingkuhannya"_

' _Aku juga mau Karin"_

" _Kalian sudah gila, sasuke sensei itu kan dingin, sepertinya dia tipe yang sangat sulit didekati_ ".

" _Konan benar Karin, mana mungkin Sasuke sensei tertarik sama gadis kecil seperti kita"_

" _KECUALI DIA PEDOFIL"_ ucap Konan dan Shion bersamaan diselingi tawa sedangkan Karin hanya mendengus

" _Aku dengar Sasuke sensei menikahi Janda, dan kau tahu anak kelas 1 yang berambut indigo itu anak bawaan istri Sasuke"_

" _APAAA?"_

" _Dan lebih parahnya katanya istrinya itu lebih tua dari sensei"_

" _NANI? Berarti sensei menyukai wanita yang lebih tua dong"_

" _YAHH_ " terdengar dengusan kecewa dari ketiganya

" _Aku tidak akan menyerah seperti kalian, Aku tidak akan kalah dengan janda tua itu "_

DEGG.

" _Kalau gitu aku juga"_

" _Aku juga"_

" _HAHAHAHA_ ". Terdengar suara tertawa bersamaan.

 **TET...TET...TETTTTT**. Bel pertanda istirahat telah usai.

" _Karin, Shion ayo cepat...bel sudah berbunyi"_

" _Ayo"_

CEKLEK

"huft sepertinya mereka sudah pergi".- Gumam Hinata " Aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas."

Saat Hinata sampai di Koridor, terlihat sudah sepi. Segera saja Hinata berlari. Tidak mau kalau sampai dia terlambat masuk kelas, TAPI...

"AKHHHHH" Pekik Hinata saat dirasanya ada seseorang menarik tangannya dan secepat kilat mendorongnya masuk kesebuah ruangan. Bahu Hinata di dorong sampai menyentuh dinding . Hinata mendongak dan tubuhnya langsung menegang saat menatap orang yang mengukungnya saat ini

" Manik ini" Batin Hinata

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Special thank's for**

 **Login : 12, Darkblood920, HipHipHuraHura, .777, Kim Sohyun, Himmmecchi, , Sasuhina69, HNisa Sahina, Sasuhina69, Jujua, Suzakuchi, Sushimakipark, Sabaku No Mei, IkaS18, Sonya ade854 II, Reza Juliana322, Morita Naomi, Miyukichi7, me2310, Ostielisabeth, Rendochika430**

 **No login : SHLover, ana, Mishima, Rosdiana Dewi, Indigoxreven, Mikyu, Nata, Uchiha Sahi, Itachihime, Guest, Guest, Haniuda Hime, Guest, Uchi-Uchi, Hime Hyuuga, Hitora Kun, Fans Author, L, Aihara Yhuni,**

Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview bahkan sampai memfollow dan memfavoritkan ...

 **Buat yang ngeflame PAIR dan SL nya Author nggak bakal perduli.**

Tapi yang udah kasih saran penulisan dsb Author sangat sangat menghargai mengingat author disini bener-bener baru ...

Berkat kritik saran kalian author jadi semangat buat memperbaiki kekurangan FF ku,

Meskipun di chap ini pun masih banyak bertebaran kesalahan2

Buat yang tanya POV Sasuke dan alasan sasuke melakukan hal itu sama Hinata + perasaan Sasuke

Jangan khawatir, author bakal kabulin tapi bukan di chap ini mungkin di chap lain...

 **Mohon maaf kalau di chapter ini author buat kecewa kalian karena pada akhirnya Fanfic author tidak sesuai dengan exspetasi kalian.**


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO HANYA MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING : IDE CERITA PASARAN , TYPO BERTEBARAN , CRACK PAIRING, CERITA DARK , OOC, DIKSI ANCUR SEANCUR – ANCURNYA, ALUR KESANA KEMARI, RATED M KHUSUS 18+ URUSAN DOSA DITANGGUNG MASING – MASING**

 **PAIRING** : **SASUHINA** X SASUSAKU X NARUHINA

 **Before** :

Saat Hinata sampai di Koridor, terlihat sudah sepi. Segera saja Hinata berlari. Tidak mau kalau sampai dia terlambat masuk, TAPI...

"AKHHHHH" Pekik Hinata saat dirasanya ada seseorang menarik tangannya dan secepat kilat mendorongnya masuk kesebuah ruangan. Bahu Hinata di dorong sampai menyentuh dinding . Hinata mendongak dan tubuhnya langsung menegang saat menatap orang yang mengkukungnya saat ini

" Manik ini" Batin Hinata

.

.

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"S-senpai"

"A-PA KA-BAR HINATA-CHAN". Ucap pria dengan mata serupa hazel tersebut dengan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya.

" S-sasori senpai jangan begini" pinta Hinata kepada Sasori, dia mencoba melepas kungkungan Sasori. Tapi tenaganya tidaklah cukup untuk melawan tenaga Sasori yang notabene seorang pria.

"Jangan takut Hinata, aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja, sudah lama aku ingin menyapamu tapi — " Sasori menanggungkan kalimatnya, dia tersenyum kecut. Hinata tahu apa yang menghentikan perkataan Sasori, dia tahu betul alasan kenapa Sasori begini. Tidak berani menemuinya.

Hinata melepas cengkraman tangan Sasori di punggungnya. " S-sudahlah Senpai, lupakan aku. Karena kita tidak bisa bersama " pinta Hinata.

Sasori mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sejujurnya dia masih sangat mencintai Hinata, tapi ada penghalang diantara mereka. Sasori tidak akan lupa kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu yang hampir saja membuat nyawanya terenggut setelah pernyataan cintanya yang di ketahui sang ayah orang yang di cintainya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Hinata dan sang ayah tentu saja Uchiha Sasuke sang sensei killer tapi diidolakan para siswa perempuan karena tampang menawannya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi senpai,aku t-takut hmm ayah maksudku S-sasuke sensei me-melihat kita berdua".

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku hanya merindukanmu, sudah lama aku menahan diri untuk tidak menemuimu—" Ucap Sasori meyakinkan Hinata.

"sekarang aku sudah melihatmu, dan ini cukup membuatku bahagia. Aku akan segera pergi" ucapnya sekali lagi dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan tidak lupa menutup pintu tersebut tanpa menguncinya. Ada rasa sedih di hati Sasori saat meninggalkan Hinata, sudah lama dia menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu Hinata.

Setelah ini mungkin dia harus berfikir untuk melupakan Hinata atau berfikir untuk menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan Hinata.

 **HUFTTTTT**

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega setelah Sasori pergi, dia melihat-lihat ruangan tempatnya berada. Ah ruang kelas cadangan. Dalam hati Hinata bersyukur, karena ruangan ini tidak ditempati untuk belajar-mengajar. jadi tidak mungkin ada Guru atau murid yang kesini. Karena ruangan ini tidak berpenghuni. Dia juga harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Sebelum ada orang yang menemukannya. Tapi . . .

' SASORI dari mana kau, bukankah ini waktunya jam pelajaran'

 **DEGGG**

"s-suara itu" Hinata menutup mulutnya kaku. Dia hafal betul suara itu.

'A-Ano sen-sei etto,S-saya habis d-da-ri toilet'

Dari dalam kelas Hinata samar-samar mendengarkan suara Sasori terdengar sedikit gemetaran. Dalam hati Hinata terus merapalkan doa-doa yang dia bisa.

'Bukankah di dekat kelasmu ada toilet'

'A-Ano wcnya sedang mampet.—hm saya permisi ke kelas sensei, permisi'

'Hn'

 **HUFT**

Sekali lagi Hinata menghela nafas, dalam hati dia sangat bersyukur tapi ternyata keberuntungan belum berpihak padanya. Di luar dugaannya, di balik ruangan tempatnya berada, terdengar jadi lebih berisik, suara derap kaki semakin banyakdan terdengar semakin dekat. Seperti sedang berjalan kearahnya. Hinata tersentak, jangan – jangan mereka akan menggunakan kelas ini. Hinata kebingungan mencari tempat sembunyi. Hinata berniat bersembunyi dalam lemari tapi sayang di kelas ini tidak ada lemari sedangkan suara derap langkah kaki semakin mendekat.

 **SETTTT**

 **CKLEKK**

Sasuke berjalan memasuki kelas cadangan diikuti seluruh siswa kelas 2C yang langsung memposisikan mereka di bangku-bangku yang ada. Hari ini Sasuke dia mengajar di kelas 2 C, tapi ternyata kelasnya sedang digunakan untuk Rapat karena Hall KHS sedang dalam renovasi. Sedangkan hari ini dia akan mengadakan ulangan . Jadilah dia disini mengajak seluruh siswa kelas 2C untuk pindah ke kelas cadangan.

Sasuke mengintruksikan murid-muridnya untuk tidak berisik dan segera mengerjakan soal. Dia berjalan ke arah mejanya dan mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi. Kelas tampak sepi dari kebisingan, para siswa sibuk mengerjakan soal ulangan. Sasuke tampak mengamati mereka dengan tenang, tapi dia sedikit merasakan perasaannya yang janggal, cukup lama dia merasakannya, tapi entah itu apa, dia mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya di meja. Mencari – cari kejanggalan perasaannya sedari tadi. Dan kemudian seulas bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah seringaian. Dengan tenang serta gerakan pelan sampai tidak mengeluarkan bunyi Sasuke membuka laci besar yang melekat di bawah meja guru yang sedikt terbuka .

 **Dan Voila!**

Dia menemukan seorang gadis ah bukan sebenarnya sekarang dia bukanlah gadis lagi, meringkuk di kolong laci mejanya. Dalam hati Sasuke merasa bersyukur pada Tuhan karena di beri instinc yang luar biasa kuat. Hinata tampak gemetaran dan enggan menatap Sasuke yang terus menatapnya tajam. Sasuke menegakkan kembali posisi duduknya dengan pintu laci yang masih terbuka dan masih menampakkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah di duga penghuni kelas selain Sasuke , Tuhan dan tentu saja Hinata. Kemudian tangannya menyentuh penanya dan

 **CTEKK** penanya terjatuh

Sasuke berdiri dan berjongkok di bawah mejanya,melihat Hinata yang masih ketakutan. Sasuke mendekat bibirnya membentuk suatu kalimat yang bisa Hinata baca tapi tidak bisa Hinata dengar.

' Dasar bodoh'

 **CUP**

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mencium bibir ranum Hinata lembut, tangannya diselipkan ke leher Hinata dan menekannya untuk semakin dekat, ciuman yang lembut dan mesra tanpa suara decapan, Hinata sedikit melayang merasakan bibirnya dikulum dengan lembut, tidak seperti biasanya pria ini selalu menciumnya dengan kasar dan ganas. Tangan hinata menggenggam seragamnya kuat-kuat dia tahan bibirnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan lenguhan, tetesan saliva mengalir di kedua sudut bibirnya, tetesannya turun menuruni rahang dan lehernya yang putih dan halus. Dadanya bertalu-talu, dan sedikit sesak. Sasuke menyadari Hinata kehabisan pasokan udara, dia melepaskan cumbuannya. Menatap Hinata dengan intens, sedangkan yang ditatap masih tampak terengah-terengah. Meskipun ciumannya berlangsung hanya 1 menit cukup membuat Hinata hampir mati. Yang benar saja, dia berada diruangan yang sempit dengan aktivitas yang terbilang cukup panas.

Sasuke mengecup singkat sekali lagi bibir Hinata dan sedikit menutup pintu laci pelan . dia mengambil penanya yang sebenarnya tadi sengaja dia jatuhkan. Untung saja tidak ada yang menyadari kegiatannya karena semua siswanya terlalu sibuk untuk mengerjakan ulangan yang sebentar lagi waktunya akan habis.

Kini semua siswa kelas 2C sudah bubar, tinggal Sasuke yang masih tersisa dan juga gadis didalam laci yang masih meringkuk,

"Keluarlah"

Mendengar kata perintah dari mulut Sasuke membuat tubuh Hinata bergidik ngeri, semoga Tuhan masih mau menolongnya.

.

.

.

Dikelas Naruto terus memandangi bangku Hinata yang kosong, tidak biasanya teman sebangkunya itu meninggalkan pelajaran, terutama pelajaran Kakashi sensei. Naruto tahu Hinata sangat menyukai pelajaran Sastra yang diajar senseinya yang gemar memakai masker itu. Naruto sering mengamati Hinata yang selalu antusias saat pelajaran, bahkan kerap kali dia melihat Hinata sering membaca buku Sastra yang tebalnya mengalahkan ketebalan buku ensiklopedia milik Kakaknya. Naruto heran memikirkan Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin gadis pendiam seperti Hinata menyukai hal-hal omong kosong seperti sastra, apakah dia ingin menjadi pujangga. Naruto sedikit terkekeh. Dia mendengus, sudah lama dia tertarik dengan gadis itu, tapi sulit sekali dia dekati. Tapi semakin sulit , semakin membuatnya tertantang untuk bisa lebih dekat. Dia berharap Hinata akan ikut acara perkemahan, karena dia sudah punya rencana yang akan digunakan dirinya untuk menjerat sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

 **HINATA POV ON**

Kami – Sama? Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan ayah terhadapku. Belum cukupkah apa yang dia lakukan terhadapku tadi,belum puaskah dirinya. Aku terus memberontak tanganku aku pukul – pukulkan pada dada bidangnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan". Bentak Ayah padaku, Apa-apaan kata-kata Ayah ini. Kenapa dia malah semakin menghimpitku. Aroma ini aku benar – benar tIdak tahan. Kalau sampai kejadian seperti kemarin terulang. Aku sangat takut bagaimana kalau ada yang sampai melihat kami dalam keadaan seperti ini. Rasanya ini seperti de vaju dengan perlakuan Senpai tadi.

 **HINATA POV END**

" Ayah he-hentikan! Berontak Hinata.

" Katakan! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasori diruangan ini!" desis Sasuke sambil kedua tangannya memegang pundak Hinata, sedangkan Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kami ti-tidak melakukan apa-apa " cicit Hinata

"Apa kau bercinta dengannya?" Ucap Sasuke dengan tangan yang meremas kasar bahu ringkih Hinata .

Hinata membelalakkan kedua bola matanya, dia tidak habis fikir kenapa Ayahnya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata fitnah seperti itu. Apa dia pikir semua pria akan sebejad dirinya.

"Ii-ie, Aa-kku bersumpah ka-kami ti-tidak melakukan apa-apa ..." Sasuke mencengkeram kedua pipi Hinata dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke melihat Hinata mendesis kesakitan. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dan melihat pipi Hinata yang sedikit membiru.

Ah dia ingat, kemarin dia sempat menamparnya, tangan Sasuke beralih kerah baju Hinata dan membuka kancingnya, membuka lebar bahu Hinata yang terekpos sampai terlihat belahan dadanya yang tertutup dengan bra merah cukup membuat Sasuke berdesir saat melihatnya, tapi saat ini bukan waktunya untuk melakukan hal terlarang dengan Hinata karena dia harus segera hadir dalam rapat tentang perkemahan yang akan diadakan sekolahnya beberapa hari lagi. Sasuke mengamati tubuh Hinata dan menghembuskan nafas lega, setelah dia tidak mendapatkan bekas kissmark di tubuh Hinata, sebenarnya ada beberapa bekas kissmark di beberapa dada Hinata tapi Sasuke tahu itu bekas darinya, dan bekas baru yang diberikan si rambut merah. Perlakuan Sasuke sempat membuat Hinata khawatir tapi saat Sasuke mengancingkan kembali bajunya dia lega walaupun sempat bingung.

" Kembalilah ke Kelasmu" suruh Sasuke, Hinata menuruti perkatan Sasuke, kakinya akan melangkah meninggalkan Ayahnya.

"Tunggu".

Hinata berhenti, dia berbalik dan dengan takut-takut menatap mata onyx Sasuke

Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata

"Dengar, Kau tahu kan akibatnya kalau kau membangkang?" . Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Pergilah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Buru-buru Hinata meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

,

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

17 tahun yang lalu...

" Sakura". Panggil seorang anak laki – laki berumur 16 tahun yang masih memakai seragam SMA

"Sasuke".

"Maaf, pasti kau lama menungguku" ucapnya sembari duduk di sebelah Sakura. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di Konoha Park.

"Aano Sa-sasuke sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" ucap Sakura yang tersirat sedikit kegugupan.

"Hn, katakanlah" sambung sasuke sambil tersenyum dan memegang tangan kekasihnya tersebut.

" Aku akan menikah Sasuke..."

"MENIKAH? SAKURA CANDAAN MACAM APA INI?"

"Aku serius sasuke, aku akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi"

"Kau kan tahu, aku masih kelas 2 SMA, Tidak mungkin aku akan menikahimu sekarang, tapi aku janji aku pasti akan menikah denganmu Sakura" Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan Sakura

"Bukan, bukan kamu sasuke... tapi... aku akan menikah dengan pria lain"

 **DYARRRR**

"APPA" . Sasuke shock dengan ucapan Sakura

" Karena itu aku mengajakmu bertemu, Aku ingin kita Putus"

"P-Putus? APA MAKSUDMU?—APA MAKSUDMU SAKURA? AKU INI KEKASIHMU, BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN PRIA LAIN" bentak Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Karena itu aku ingin putus, kau tahu aku yatim piatu,,,setelah lulus sekarang bahkan aku masih menganggur. Ada pria dewasa yang ingin menikahiku, d-dan dia punya pekerjaan tetap" Ujar sakura

"Jadi kau menikahinya karena materi? Aku tidak menyangka kau orang yang seperti itu sakura?

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana sasuke? Menikah denganmu? Itu tidak mungkin, kau bahkan masi 16 tahun sedangkan aku sudah 19 tahun, aku butuh seseorang yang bisa menghidupiku Sasuke, dan kau— kau belum bisa karena kau masih anak-anak"

"cih" sasuke mendecih, kata-kata Sakura seperti belati yang menembus langsung ke jantungnya. Anak-anak, jadi selama ini Sakura menganggapnya anak-anak. Lalu kenapa dia mau menerima dirinya dan mau berpacaran dengannya.

 **TESS**

Sasuke meneteskan airmatanya dalam diam, hatinya terlalu sakit menerima penghinaan dari orang yang selama ini dia cintainya. Sasukebahkanrela menjadi anak pembangkang demi bersama Sakura, dia menentang Ayahnya yang melarang dirinya berpacaran dengan Sakura yang notabene gadis miskin, yatim piatu dan tentu saja karena perbedaan umur diantara mereka. Tapi kini rasanya pengorbanan dirinya sia-sia. Cinta pertamanya mengkhianatinya dan akan menikah dengan pria hati Sasuke tertawa miris

" Hidup dengan cinta saja tidak cukup, kita perlu materi sasuke... Gomen...hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini"

"Sasuke, kau tahu... aku masih sangat mencintaimu sampai detik ini, dan selamanya" Sakura beranjak dari kursinya seraya akan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"OMONG KOSONG". Sakura terdiam, tangan sasuke memeluknya dari belakang. Menghalau agar sakura tidak pergi meninggalkannya. " Sakura, jangan pergi aku membutuhkanmu" Sasuke menangis dibahu Sakura. Sakura pun ikut meneteskan airmata, dia tahu pengorbanan Sasuke untuknya sangat besar, tapi dia juga tahu Sasuke dan dirinya tidak mungkin bisa bersama, terlalu banyak penghalang diantara cintanya.

"Gomennasai...Sasuke-kun" Sakurapun pergi dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan luka yang mendalam

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung...**

Minna apa kabar? Sorry bgt author baru bisa update sekarang, dan sudah lama nelantarin fic ini. Sekarang Author udah lulus kuliah dan lagi sibuk nyari kerjaan tapi belum dapat-dapat. Doain author ya biar cepet dapat kerjaan.

Semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati sedikit rasa kangen kalian sama fic ini. Maaf apabila chap ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian, terutama di alur yang sangat sangat lambat, dan membuat kalian bosan setengah mati sama fic ini. dan maaf juga kalau dalam fanfiction author selalu penuh dengan dialog yang kadang dialog itu tidak penting karena jujur author kesulitan menuangkan cerita tanpa dialog.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan para reader yang saya cintai. Untuk chapter selanjutnya author tidak bisa janji untuk update kilat, tapi mungkin review kalian bisa membuat author bersemangat dan bisa update secepatnya.

Thank's buat author Aisyaeva yang waktu lalu bantu saya yang kesulitan untuk pub fic baru, yang sampek sekarang belum saya publish2 ficnya. HEHEHHE

 **Special thank for :** **para follower dan reader yang udah memfavortkan fic geje ini, yang bela2in review, yang login maupun yang gak login termasuk para silent reader juga. Arigato!**

.


End file.
